Rize climb to power
by RedFred4635
Summary: This story is about Rize climbing to power
1. Chapter 1

Rize was at a cafe shop the sky out the window of the cafe was a bright orange almost like a perfect sunset she was sitting in the corner of the shop reading her favorite book when Ken Kaneki walked up to her one day and asked her out on a date. She accepted his offer. They decided meeting in front of the cafe shop around 7pm. After they met up that night. Kaneki asks her where she wants to go.

She smiles slightly, "I don't really go out on dates, so I don't really know what to do." She let out a small giggle.

"So, do you want to go out to eat? I was thinking of that place off evergreen street" Kaneki asked timidly, looking at the ground kicking a nearby rock that he saw.

She looked at him with a straight forward look "I don't care where we go. I just want to learn some more about you".

He glanced up at her with a big smile, "How does the new place floating lanterns sound?"

"Yeah, that sounds great i've been wanting to try that place".

As they were walking to floating lanterns the they were talking about their favorite books and the chapters they liked in them. While there were talking they came across an author that they both loved reading Eto Yoshimura.

When they got to the restaurant both of their mouths dropped with awe from the beauty of the restaurant. It had a hard wood flooring that was a light brown the ceiling was all darker brown. When there were looking around at had seemed that all of the lights were floating, the tables had the napkins folded in a way that made them all stand up right. There was one really big bonsai tree in the middle of the room, the wooden flooring had a seamless stop where a lot of white rocks that looked like there were all set in there perfectly. They walked up the the wooden stewardess counter and he inquired, "Table for two"? They both answered at the same time, with a nod of yes two they looked at each other and giggled.

After their meal, Kaneki looked at her she was looking a little sick. "Do you think I can walk you home to make sure you get there safe."

She smiled and said, "Yeah, that would be nice". While they were walking, Kaneki took a good look at her and thought, 'Wow, she looks beautiful with her sharp red dress with sparkles around her neck, ruby earrings are almost completely covered up by her purple hair that seems to shine almost an indigo.' He looked up at her and tripping over the words, "Do you think I can walk you home?"

She replied, "It should be fun." As she winked at him.

They were walking for fifteen minutes before she took a sharp turn down a dark alley. He timidly questioned, "Is this this the way to your home?"

Rize looked back at him with eerily glowing red eyes, "Yes, my house is just a little bit farther". Rize kept walking with a quickened pace, she glanced back at Kaneki as he was shaking in fear. She asked "Are you okay Kaneki?"

He looked at her "Yeah, I'm alright". Her eyes were no longer glowing. They walked down a little bit farther. Kaneki stopped again and asked, "Rize, can you smell that?"

Rize took three more steps and then she stopped looked back at him quickly "Doesn't it smell amazing?" Her eyes glowing bright crimson once more, Kaneki was shaking he went to run away before he knew it, she was on the other side of him. He stopped and the rocks under his feet cracked as there were being crushed into the gravel under his feet. Petrified he exclaimed, "WHA- WHAT ARE YOU!" Kaneki cried out as tears ran down his cheek.

"I'm a ghoul, don't you know anything?" She sarcastically remarked and lunged straight at him. He tried once more to run away but before he could realize she was on top of him eating him piece by piece. Blood was spraying everywhere before Rize could fathom she was completely covered in blood she giggled to herself now. "Kaneki you were most definitely worth waiting for, even through that dreadful meal."


	2. Chapter 2

Shuu walks up to Rize "Tisk tisk tisk, you really took a bite out of him, I thought that you weren't going to be doing this anymore, Rize" He jested in a playful manner.

Rize looked up quickly from her hunched over position. "How long have you been standing there?"

Sucking the blood off of her fingers.

He chuckled, "Long enough to know you like the scent of this one, that you disobeyed the rules that you were given by the cafe. However, on the other hand, the is one does have a really intoxicating smell."

She snapped at him with a snarl, "This is my meal, get away from him! I haven't killed an alive human in weeks, I would really like to enjoy it. Now, leave me alone it's driving me crazy!"

"Alright, I leave you be, au revoir Madame, have fun trying to explain this one to the old man." His words seemed to carry on the wind as he walked away into the darkness.

She thought for a few seconds about what he said, then returned to her meal ripping the skin from his bones. Having the sounds of taring flesh and breaking bones echoing in the alleyway

* * *

The next morning came around Rize walked into the cafe, the sun was shinning, the birds were chirping and the shop was still empty at this time in the morning. "Good morning everyone!" Rize said in a vary cheerful voice.

Touka took a good look at her. "Why are you so cheerful?"

Rize looked at her. "Oh no reason, I guess I just slept really well last night or something." She said while giving her fingernails one more good look to ensure their cleanliness.

Yoshimura walked down the steps from the cafe. "How are you doing today Rize? Do anything you haven't done in awhile?"

She quickly glanced over to him "Nope, pretty normal night."

He grinned at her with a knowing smile "Oh really, did you end up going on that date with the boy? What was his name again? He comes in all the time. Such a nice young man."

Rize smiled and looked down toward the ground with a faint blush."His name was, I mean... it is Kaneki, yeah, I had a lot of fun we went out to eat then he walked me home." Rize whispered to herself, "He was really good."

"What was that Rize?" Yoshimura said in assertive voice.

"Oh! It was nothing..." Rize muttered.

Rize went up to one of the empty room upstairs from the cafe, she about to get ready for she shift at the shop before she has a chance to close the door Touka peeks her head in "I know what you did last night." She growled out quietly as she silently stepped away.

Rize stood in the room for a minute with a blank stare on her face she was thinking to herself, "How, how does she know about last night I thought I made sure to cover my steps?"

She walked down stairs with the same blank stare on her face, as she was walking down she felt soiled like she could barely move. "I- l have to get rid of her before she tells anyone." Rize stopped half way down. "If I do that though, they all will know that I was the one who killed her". She pondered the two ideas in her head for most of her day. "If I don't kill her she could tell someone what she saw, they would throw me out and I would nowhere to hide. I would no longer be under their protection, if I do kill her they would all know it was me and try to kill me, and that would cause a lot of attention to me that I really don't want."

As the day went on people came and went, right before the end of her shift someone walked in before they could even walk in, she smelt blood and a lot of it. She instantly started shaking of lust a skinny little girl fell through the doorway, she looked to have been attacked but not by a human but by another ghoul. Rize rushed over to her. "Are you okay?" She asked as the other nodded.

"Are you Rize? I have been sent here with a message for you".

Rize looked at her puzzled. "What do you mean you have a message for me? Who did this to you?" As she licked her lips.

"Jason. He sent me and he is the one who did this to me, he said to come here and tell you that I was a gift from him. I'm still not sure what that means." She looked up at Rize who was beside her. Her eyes we're all black with larger red pupils. "You're one of them." Right before she could scream she had already a large red snake-like limb wrapping around her neck. Silencing her from saying anything further. Rize picked her and walked outside with her jumped up on top of the building with her and started to bite and rip her limb from limb, spraying the crimson vitals in every direction. Rize was enjoying her meal, she let up the grip she had around her neck just enough for the small girl the scream before Rize could tighten up her grip once more, finally killing her. This time to make sure she couldn't do that again.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Rize is working the morning shift, Shuu barges in disturbing many costumes, Touka, from behind the bar, rolled her eyes and walked off, uninterested in their conversation. "Rize, how are you doing this fine morning? I want to talk to you later when your shift is over, I have a very special invite for you." He said with a great deal of energy in his voice as he sat at a table nearing where Rize was standing.

She looked up, "Uhhhh, okay, I guess, where do you want to meet? I get out at fifteen hundred hours." She said with a puzzled look on her face while holding a tray of soiled dishes.

"How about we meet at this other coffee shop I found down the road," as he discreetly nodded his head towards Touka, "they have this iced coffee that is just to die for, uhhhaaa! Thinking about them now, drives me crazy!" He declared with a charming little smile.

Later that day, they met at the other coffee shop, "So, Rize, I have a proposition for you, I was wondering if you want to come to the Gourmet's meeting tonight, I have a special surprise for everyone." He discreetly licked his lower lip, "Rize, what do you think? There will be some yummie people there," he chided in a sing-song voice, "I have hand picked them myself."

She was staring at him blankly for a few minutes, "Yeah, I suppose, I like my prey to know when I'm killing them and devouring them alive, I love watching the life drain out of their eyes, their look... Uhhh, there's something about it, that I just can't get over." She closed her eyes as if she was savoring that look from Kaneki.

Shuu looked at her completely appalled, a grin started to form all across his face in a slow motion fashion, "I just love the way you think, ahhh, I love it! I can't wait to see you tonight. Ciao, my darling."

Rize was walking over to Shuu's house. She stopped and thought, 'Maybe I'll stop and pick up a quick meal before I get there, I have heard that they don't get really big portions… Ouuhh, I see some easy prey, just begging me to take a nibble.' Rize walked over towards two boys who were skateboarding down the street, trying to do tricks one of the boys fell and scraped his arm, blood was pouring out of the wound.

Rize asked with a stern, strong voice, "What were you guys doing out here it's getting pretty dark." The sun had just set there were a few clouds in the distance that were still a bright orange as the dying rays of crimson escaped the horizon from the setting sun. Both boys were looking at Rize while she inspected the boy's injured elbow. "Well, it looks like you're going to be alright, just a small scrape, should be gone in a week or less." She released his arm delicately and crinkled her nose slightly.

"Okay, ma'am, thank you, we will get home as soon as we can. Have a good night, you should get home soon yourself, you don't want anything to happen." They said with a slow jog away from her. She smiled and waved innocently.

Rize got a sadistically large grin on her face, "They didn't smell very good, Shuu better have some better. She continued to walk towards the mansion that slowly came into view as the sun completely descended casting the sky in darkness. As she was walking up to Shuu's manor, she stopped a took a good look at his house. "Wow, this house is so big, I wouldn't even know what I would do with all this room." Shuu's house stood grand in size that Rize couldn't even see the left side and the right side in the same look without turning her head. There are two large marble pillars on either side of the mahogany front door.

Rize knocked on Shuu's beautiful but slightly menacing entrance. He opened the door quickly, almost as if he had been waiting there. "Ahh! Rize, I thought you would never make it! I was starting to get sad." He began to faux pout with a childish tone to his voice. "But no matter, you are here now, I can't wait for you to meet everyone! However, before we meet up with the rest of my charming friends, would you like something to drink or get for a quick snack before she main course begins?"

Rize was distracted as she was glancing around with this look of exasperation all over her face, taking in the scheme of bold colors and accented woods of the main entranceway, she looked back at him. "So… Where is everyone else?" Snapping her already distracted attention up towards a gigantic, looming crystal chandelier above them.

"There, in the next room, let's go meet up with them." As they walked in the room in the center of Shuu home, the room was all dark and quiet, the lights all flicked on at once. Everyone yelled, "Welcome, new-comer!" Rize looked around and noticed that all the guests were dressed in masquerade.

Narrowing her resplendent lilac eyes, she muttered to herself behind gritted teeth, "Thanks for letting me know this was a dress up kind of occasion… Might have been nice to know that little detail… Shuu."

She looked at Shuu with a bashful smile and a faint blush as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Let's go to my booth to enjoy the show." Once they got up to Shuu's booth, she ran to the balcony where she got a grand view of the arena. "You can see everything from up here!" She looked down and the entire ground was dark. "Shuu, why is it so dark down there…"

Before she could finish what she was saying all the lights flicked on at the bottom. "That, that is a stadium."

Shuu blushed for a few seconds while gently nibbling on his pinky from the hand that rested elegantly on his jawline, "That is where all the magic happens." Shuu stepped forward "Ladies and gentleman, I have a special surprise for you all." A big iron gate opened up at the far side of the ring.

Ten people darted out while screaming, "Where are we?! What's going on?!"

Shuu cleared his throat "Ladies, gentleman, I have brought you more than I normally do, because I was tired of the same old thing that we have been doing for a few months now. So, since this is a special occasion, I was thinking one of us could kill them."

The crowd gasped one man yelled out, "We don"t kill them! That's why we bring warriors!"

Shuu was about to continue his speech, when Rize said in a loud voice, "I'll do it! I love killing. I love ripping humans, piece to piece." A slow sadistic grin began to take form over her plush lips. Before anyone knew it, she had jumped off Shuu's balcony landing on the ground with catlike grace.

"To let all of you know, you there, the ones pathetically on the ground, there are weapons all around you. If you can kill her, you get to leave here alive. Rize, my sweet, go easy on them, we all want to eat tonight." Shuu let out a hearty laugh as he flicked an invisible tear from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, what's coming out of her back?" The patrons on the ground all looked at Rize. There are four thick snake like tentacles that came out of her back, twitching in anticipation.

She had a devilish look on her face. She started running at the one who yelled, and snarled out, "You're first!" Rize was running at him with lightning speed. She was in his face in seconds with a cruel grin, and then she was gone in a flash. He stood there stunned, looking around frantically. She whispered in his ear, "I'm behind you." Before he could turn around to look at her, he was impaled through the chest.

The crowd yelled cheering her on in a boarish manner. Everyone else in the arena was running toward the weapons on the side of the ring. She dropped the man who first yelled and took off running after the group of people closest to the edge of the ring on the right. As they were picking up the weapons she stabbed all three of them making a shish ku bob of people. She tossed them all to the middle of the ring where the man whom she first killed resided lifelessly. She did the same thing with five more of them till there was only one left.

A young woman had just picked up a mini gun and pointed it at Rize, her arms trembling in fear. The barrels started to move faster and faster, they spun right before the bullets could come flying out at Rize, who had completely wrapped her kagune around the other's neck.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy killing you." Rize's voice purred out like silk, as she squeezed a little tighter raising her prey up, showing the crowd her victory over all of the humans. They all screamed with excitement. She took a big bite out of the woman she was holding. Walking her over to the middle of the ring dropping her on top of the rest.

Rize was blanketed in blood. She bent over and starting eating all of the people she had just killed. The crowd growled angrily, "That's our food too, you can't have them all!" One woman proclaimed. The crowd started opening their gates where they keep their companions, "KILL HER!" They all yelled. All of the companions starting running at her in one cluster. One by one, they got thrown away from her. They couldn't even get close to her, she was still enjoying her meal. Her kagune was flailing around frantically.


End file.
